The mode of involvement of phospholipids in the activity of the Ca pump and in the regulation of Ca permeability will be investigated on sarcoplasmic reticulum membranes using ESR, differential scanning calorimetry, fluorescence and monolayer techniques. The phosphoprotein intermediate which is formed during ATP hydrolysis by sarcoplasmic reticulum will be chemically characterized after complete proteolysis.